1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to attachments for power tools and has particular reference to a surface treatment attachment for a hand-held power tool. Such attachments are used to abrade surfaces and/or to impart a desired surface finish as required.
2. Brief description of the prior art
A simple form of surface treatment attachment comprises merely a disc carrying an axially orientated spindle. The attachment is rotated by a hand-held electric drill via the spindle which is secured in the chuck of the drill. The disc supports an abrasive surface for example a sand or emery paper which, when held in contact with a surface, will abrade the latter.
It has been found that an improved effect is obtained if the disc is given an orbital motion and this can be achieved by means of a construction in which the disc is so mounted as to be capable of rotation about an axis parallel to but spaced from the axis of rotation of the chuck. Whilst this construction provides a general improvement, it is found that the level of improvement is lower in some cases than others. It is an object of the present invention to enable a more consistent level of improvement to be achieved.